Chuck Greene
"Chuck" redirects here. For other uses, see Chuck (disambiguation). Former two time national motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case West. He also appears as a psychopath in the non-canon game Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, and as a supporting character in Dead Rising 3. He is a widower and the father of Katey Ann Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas Outbreak. He is an extremely resourceful mechanic, able to repair and construct anything he can imagine.Tape it or Die, Comparing the Terror is Reality Contestants He is also a loving father who would do anything in order to protect his daughter from harm. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune In the first issue of the series, Chuck and his family appear briefly at the end of the story driving to Las Vegas for a motocross tournament. Chuck is hoping to strike it rich for all of them once he wins, and reassures both his wife Pam, and his daughter Katey that despite Rebecca Chang's news reports of possible zombie outbreaks in the area, there is nothing for them to worry about. At the site of Chuck Greene's motocross tournament in the Las Vegas Arena, the crowd is cheering wildly, anxiously awaiting the start of the race. As Chuck mounts his bike, he tells Katey he loves her and shares a kiss with Pam (neither of them knowing this would be their last kiss). Pam takes Katey to the stands to watch the race and Chuck rolls up to the starting line. Over in the crowd, unbeknownst to anyone, Phenotrans security chief, Harjit Singh and his team of undercover Phenotrans' agents are eying the spectators meticulously. Each of them is carrying a jar full of queens, waiting for the opportune moment to release them into the city. The race begins, and Chuck quickly gains a solid lead over his competitors. With his wife and daughter cheering him on, Chuck soars high above the crowd and leaves the other racers behind in a cloud of dust. Meanwhile, Harjit decides the time is "now", and drops his jar of queens to the ground. Knowing that is the signal, the other Phenotrans's agents do the same, and people start getting infected left and right. As Chuck makes another pass, a cheering Pam Greene is suddenly stung in the neck by a queen. When Katey asks her what happened, Pam shrugs it off and says that it was nothing more than a "bee sting". At this point, Harjit and his men have exiting the arena and are driving out of Vegas as quickly as possible. Harjit makes a phone call to his boss, Marian Mallon, and tells her that so far, everything is going according to plan. Chuck Greene eventually crosses the finish line in first place, and triumphantly takes off his helmet and smiles happily. Happiness is quickly replaced with shock as he finally takes notice of what's happening in the stands. The "Las Vegas Outbreak" has begun. In a panic, Chuck frantically searches the zombified crowd for signs of his family. Likewise, within the crowd, Pam is desperately trying to protect Katey from the zombies; kicking or pushing aside any that get too close to them, and making her way towards the track as she tries to locate her husband. Chuck and Pam finally spot each other, and Chuck ramps up his bike. But before he can go another mile, a zombie suddenly jumps him, and knocks Chuck off his bike. Chuck manages to kill the zombie and reach his family, but while Katey seems fine, something strange is happening to Pam. At that moment Pam Greene's zombification completes itself, and she lunges at Katey, biting her in the left arm. Chuck kicks his undead wife away, and tries to subdue her, but she overpowers him and knocks him to the ground. As Pam starts moving towards Katey again, Chuck grabs a screwdriver and impales his wife through the skull. After Pam dies, Chuck realizes that Katey is going to need Zombrex and hastily prepares to escape the city. As the two Greenes make their final preparations, Katey asks her father whether mommy was coming with them. In response, Chuck sadly glances over at Pam's corpse, mumbles to himself, helps Katey onto his bike, and tells her that this time, they were leaving mommy behind. Chuck and Katey frantically attempt to escape from the zombie-infested city. Chuck manages to blast through the crowd of zombies standing around his pickup truck (even though it costs him his bike), and hastily ushers Katey in. Ramping up the engine, Chuck's truck crashes its way out of the arena and onto the Vegas Strip where Chuck desperately begins searching for a pharmacy which may have some Zombrex. Luckily, he doesn't have to go too far. Unfortunately, Chuck realizes that getting out of his truck under these circumstances would be plain suicide. So he tells Katey to cover her face and crashes the truck through one of the pharmacy's windows instead. Placing Katey on the checkout counter, Chuck begins searching the shelves for Zombrex. Finally he succeeds, and turns around just in time to see a zombified pharmacy worker advancing on Katey. Chuck gets the zombie's attention, and the two of them engage in a fierce battle with Chuck ultimately prevailing. Suddenly, Katey's skin changes to a sickly-gray color, and she begins moaning in a sound that would become all-too-familiar if Chuck didn't act fast. In desperation, Chuck whips out the Zombrex and injects Katey through the neck (as opposed to her arm). Katey goes limp and doesn't make another sound. For the moment, Chuck thinks he has lost her, and somberly clutches her in his arms. But then Katey says "ow, daddy that hurt!" and happiness enters Chuck's life once again. Together they make their way back to Chuck's truck (killing a few zombies in the process), and manage to get out of the city without being detected by the military. At the series' conclusion, Chuck and Katey drive past a road sign reading "Welcome to Still Creek, Population 753". Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. The Greenes were in Las Vegas, attending a motocross event when the city was overrun by the infected. During the outbreak, Chuck lost his wife to infection. She was zombified and infected their daughter through a bite. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per dayEventually only 1 dose per day is needed, as the drug progresses throughout the years between Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey whom he will do anything for, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. He is a participant of Terror is Reality and competes during the game so he can buy Zombrex. It can be seen in the Official Captivate Trailer that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, apparently someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Read More... Dead Rising 2: Case West Taking off from where Dead Rising 2 ended (Ending A), Chuck is being attacked by an undead Tyrone King in the emergency shelter's elevator. Luckily, Frank West saves Chuck's life by bashing in Tyrone's head with a baseball bat. After Frank reveals that he was going to meet up with Rebecca Chang to investigate Phenotrans, Chuck breaks the news that Rebecca was murdered and ends up accompanying him to the Phenotrans Facility west of the city, where Frank's source is situated, to help bring down Phenotrans after they wrongly-accused Chuck as the perpetrator behind the Fortune City outbreak. At the facility, they cut the power and begin to gather evidence while trying to find Frank's contact. However, the zombified tourists and resort workers from Fortune City that were harvested by Phenotrans and brought to the facility were released from their holding pens, creating an outbreak. They used the confusion to evade security personnel but still managed to rescue trapped scientists and researchers. Eventually, they learn that the Zombrex drug is actually not synthetic, that it is still made from Queens and Phenotrans have been using inmates, homeless people, and kidnapping others, turning them into zombies, and using them to manufacture Zombrex. After a confrontation with Marian Mallon and fighting Harjit Singh, they learn that Phenotrans has a cure but has withheld from releasing it to the public. Dr. Mallon then flees the facility, with a captured Isabela Keyes, and initiates the self-destruction of the facility. Chuck and Frank escape the facility unharmed, but vow to rescue Isabela and bring down Phenotrans, though unfortunately their hard evidence was lost in the facility's destruction. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record :''NOTE: Chuck's character in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is non-canon.'' Chuck returns in a what-if scenario on what if Frank West was the hero of the Fortune City Outbreak. Falling on hard times, he's taken on shabby, long hair and a deeper 5 o'clock shadow. Chuck has turned into a psychopath, after his daughter Katey's unexplained demise during the outbreak. Evidence of this is the doll duct taped to the back of Chuck (Which resembles Katey) a discarded kid's backpack in the Green Room of the Arena, and Chuck seemingly talks to Katey as though she's with him. He makes a few comments about the zombies, remarking that "They're annoying, sure, but they're easy to kill...kinda...kinda fun even." He appears in the mission People Like Us. After Frank defeats him, Chuck is flung from his bike and lands on the ground. He goes over to check on "Katey" even though she is just a head with her body a few feet away from Chuck. He is then shown to talk to Katey saying everything is going to be fine. Then he is seen supposedly dying as Frank turns around and grabs the Combo Bay Key. Frank turns back to Chuck only to discover that his body isn't there. Whether Chuck somehow escaped or crawled away and died is unknown. Frank obtains the Combo Bay Key upon Chuck's defeat. Sandbox Mode Chuck will appear in Fortune Park riding his Slicecycle, and has a very similar attack pattern as he did in Story Mode. When killed, he will drop $25,000. Dead Rising: Endgame To be added ☀Chuck Greene will be portrayed by actor Victor Webster in Dead Rising: Endgame. Dead Rising 3 Dead Rising 3 is set 10 years after the events of Dead Rising 2. 2 years prior to Dead Rising 3, Chuck had been suffering from stress after constantly having to look for more Zombrex for Katey in order to keep her unregistered from the government. Chuck chose a life of crime, and became a major mob boss. He used his status as a way to gain access to Zombrex. Katey decided to run away, believing herself as a burden towards her father after seeing Chuck becoming stressed from all the work he has been doing. Chuck began to ruthlessly search for his daughter after her disappearance. Luckily, Chuck was able to have someone to help search for his daughter; that man being Gary. After being informed of Katey's whereabouts, Chuck heads to Los Perdidos, only to find the city in a middle of a zombie outbreak. Days later, Chuck, with the help of Gary, finds Katey, only to see her kissing a mechanic and using her middle name as an identity. Although wary of Nick at first, Chuck warms up to him after they team up to stop Gen. John Hemlock. He also appears to accept the romantic connection between Nick and his daughter fairly quickly, but also reinforces the fact that her name is not Annie and he doesn't like her to be called that. It's unknown what happens to Chuck after Los Perdidos, but it's assumed that he returns to a normal life after Katey is cured and dosen´t need Zombrex anymore. Trivia :For more on Chuck's development, see Dead Rising 2 Artbook:The evolution of Chuck Greene. *During the game's development, Chuck's last name was Reid,Zak Islam, Dead Rising 2 - The Evolution of Chuck Reid, playstationlifestyle.net, (May 30, 2010).' a slight change in the color "Red". His final last name, Greene, plays off this, as it is a slight change of the color "Green". This is most likely a reference to Red Green of The Red Green Show, seeing as they both have an obsession with duct tape. Chuck Reid was a smokejumper, "jumping out of airplanes into the unknown dangers of wild raging forest fires". *Similar to the previous Frank West Cameo found in Left 4 Dead's "The Passing" downloadable content, Left 4 Dead hid a photo of Chuck in its September 2010 comic and a congratulations image in its blog post.Fahey, Mike. Left 4 Dead Loves Dead Rising, Kotaku, (September 28, 2010). *Dead Rising 2 producer Shin Ohara stated in an interview: **"The big difference about Frank West and Chuck is Frank was all about himself. He wanted to get the scoop and that was all he was after. In terms of Chuck, he has an infected daughter, Katey, and he has to clear his name because he’s being framed. It’s not just about himself, but its for someone else. That’s the biggest difference between those two characters and makes Chuck’s story a little more interesting."Spencer, Dead Rising 2 Interview On Duct Tape, The Timer, And Playboy, Siliconera, (August 13, 2010). *The theme when fighting Chuck in Off the Record is called '''Firewater. *There seems to be a glitch when fighting Chuck in Sandbox Mode where if the player has full health, Chuck will ram Frank against a wall or railing and get glitched as Frank is still underneath Chuck's bike as Chuck will finally get free and all of the health blocks will disappear as Frank gets up only to fall back down again. *Chuck is featured in "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3" as a card in the game's "Heroes & Heralds" mode. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, there are two entries for Chuck in the notebook, one for the psychopath, and one for when he appears in co-op play. *Unlike Frank West, if the player decides to dress him up in one of the female clothing items, he will remark on it, saying something like: "Um...Seriously?", "Uuuuh........", "If you say so..." and "I got a bad feeling about this.". If dressed in children's clothing, he will say something like: "I'm a big boy now!". Also, if dressed in a piece of clothing with the prefix 'Funny', Chuck will laugh hysterically for a few seconds. *Chuck's jacket brand is "Ijiek", is a romaji for the first name of the producer of Dead Rising, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. Ijiek brand sports wear always has the number 4 on it. A canceled avatar for the xbox 360 had Chuck's Ijiek jacket. *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there are no stitches on Chuck's scar during game play if the player changes Chuck's outfit. *In "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3", Chuck's color scheme was used as an alternative color scheme for Frank West and Chris Redfield. *Chuck's picture makes an appearance in Left 4 Dead's "The Sacrifice" comic part 3. It can be seen above the jukebox on page 101. There is also a secret link in the blog showing a reskinned Ellis (a main character, and playable survivor, from Left 4 Dead 2) with a Ijiek t-shirt, congratulating the Dead Rising 2 team on their release. *According to the TIR section of the Fortune City site, Chuck's quote is "I love the smell of the rising dead in the morning", referencing the quote of Lieutenant Colonel Bill Kilgore in Apocalypse Now. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck also uses a camera. The camera that Chuck is using is the one that Frank is promoting on the "Frank's Foto Facts" trailers for Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2, when he calls out to survivors being escorted, his mouth isn't moving. This is fixed when Frank calls out to survivors in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *While talking to Annie during one of the Overtime cutscenes in Dead Rising 3, his right eye is green for a brief moment. *Chuck's signature weapon is the Paddlesaw. *In Dead Rising 2, his dialogue gave some hints on other characters' fates. He told Rebecca who got shot in the head by Sullivan to "not lose her head" earlier. Meanwhile, he also said that Sullivan who would get ripped into two after the boss fight that "he's not leaving in one piece". *Despite the game being non-canon, Chuck's appearance in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record looks strikingly similar to how he looks in Dead Rising 3. *As of Dead Rising 3 Chuck has survived a total of five zombie outbreaks, more than any other character. *In Dead Rising 2, Chuck is framed for a crime that he did not commit. Ironically, in Dead Rising 3, he turns to a life of crime. *Before there was the idea for the Ijiek jacket, Chuck was supposed to wear bike goggles, a long-sleeved motocross shirt, a fingerless black glove, and caterpillar boots. This can be found in the art gallery for Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. *Chuck has been in every Dead Rising Game since his debut in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. *His early psychopath design for Dead Rising 2: Off the Record shows Chuck carrying a weapon similar to the Boomstick while wearing reinforced clothing, which strongly implied that Jed Wright was originally going to be the cause of Katey's death in Off the Record. *Chuck Greene will be portrayed by actor Victor Webster in Dead Rising: Endgame.Petski, Denise. Article on announced cast for Dead Rising: Endgame, Deadline Hollywood, (February 18, 2016). Gallery /Gallery}} The_Greene_Family.jpg|Chuck and his family in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. Chuck in case zero.png|Chuck as he appears in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Dead rising chuck full.png|Full body of Chuck. Chuck_Katey_bmp_jpgcopy.jpg|Chuck with his daughter, Katey. Face_to_face.jpg|Chuck Greene and Frank West face to face. PortraitChuckGreeneCW.png|Other Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. PortraitChuckGreeneOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Deadrising2otr 2012-02-26 15-16-28-27.png|Notebook entry in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record of co-op Chuck. chuck.PNG|Chuck as he appears in Dead Rising 3 DR3 SUDR3 020 Chuck's Wardrobe.png|All of Chuck's outfits in Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α. References Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising: Endgame Characters Category:Keiji Easter Eggs Category:TIR Contestants